


What's Better Than A Rose On Your Piano?

by maddervanilla



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, it’s implied, smutnotreallysmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddervanilla/pseuds/maddervanilla
Summary: Chanyeol asks for a blowjob. Baekhyun doesn't like popsicles.





	What's Better Than A Rose On Your Piano?

“Come here,” Chanyeol said, his voice soft over the laugh track.

Baekhyun was leaning against the arm of the couch, legs bent in against his chest, no intention to do away with the distance he had put in between them.

“No.”

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun, impossibly far away. He didn’t understand the sudden hesitancy, and damn it, Chanyeol needed him closer.

Baekhyun startled when Chanyeol wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him onto his lap, a look of triumph in his eyes Baekhyun hadn’t even seen when the basketball team won back to back championships last week.

“Hey,” was the only thing he said, but the low rumble in his voice ran over Baekhyun’s senses.

He didn’t know what to do in such proximity, feeling exposed on top of Chanyeol, the position unfamiliar and new. Scattering his eyes over the walls and Chanyeol’s wide shoulders, Baekhyun twirled the strings of his hoodie, refusing to look at round eyes and crumble.

But Chanyeol wouldn’t allow that; he wanted attention, which Baekhyun had refused to give him so far.

Chanyeol tapped his chin. “Look at me.”

“No.”

“Baek, don’t be stubborn.”

“I’m not being stubborn,” Baekhyun said, crossing his arms, giving Chanyeol a glare that would probably burn someone else faster than the sun, but Chanyeol had become unaffected.

“Now, did that kill you?” Chanyeol asked, the teasing tone of his voice melting Baekhyun’s defenses slowly. Chanyeol noticed it, and he reached his thumb out to smooth down the lines creasing Baekhyun’s forehead.

Baekhyun didn’t know why he was being so cautious around Chanyeol recently. Maybe it was the wonder that was growing in Chanyeol’s eyes every time he looked at Baekhyun, as if someone had laid out all of his dreams right in front of him. Baekhyun had been convinced since he kissed him on the rooftop that Chanyeol was expecting too much from someone who would inevitably disappoint him. And he was ready to be thrown away when Chanyeol realized that he was seeing something that wasn’t there, but now the thought of losing Chanyeol was getting harder and harder to swallow down.

Despite the fear that was sneaking up behind him, looking at Chanyeol was still easy, ruffled hair and dimples caving in. Baekhyun recalled how Chanyeol handled the strings of his guitar and helplessly thought that dropping his heart into Chanyeol’s careful hands wouldn't be such a dangerous thing.

“So, we’re close and awkward. Now what?” Baekhyun mumbled, tracing the helix of Chanyeol’s ears.

“Kiss me.”

Baekhyun flushed. “I’m not going to do that.”

“Can I kiss you?” Chanyeol smiled, gentle, hands resting on the curves of Baekhyun’s hips, rubbing the softness through the single layer he was looking forward to getting rid of later.

And Baekhyun couldn’t say no to Chanyeol (something he was starting to accept), especially when he lowered his hands and felt the hard planes of muscle underneath them.

His hands settling on Chanyeol’s nape and nudged him, a slight push closer, and Chanyeol kissed him, pressing his smile onto Baekhyun’s lips.

They kissed slowly but there was a hidden urgency in their ragged breathing and the small whimpers coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth whenever Chanyeol sucked on his bottom lip. There was something about kissing Chanyeol that lifted Baekhyun, made him consider that maybe Chanyeol was right about everything, about them. Hands were running over him as if they could never touch enough, slipping under Baekhyun’s hoodie and dipping into the arch of his back. Then they moved down the denim trapping his legs, the need to have skin against skin making Chanyeol dizzy.

“Fuck Baek, your thighs are going to drive me insane.”

Baekhyun giggled. It was such a lovely, sweet sound. He squirmed from the warm slide of a tongue against his, and Chanyeol groaned when he shifted too far forward. His hands quickly returned to Baekhyun’s hips and steadied them before he lost a grasp of his self-control.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun said, voice faint and wrecked and Chanyeol wanted to swallow the remaining pieces of it. He shook his head, leaning forward and dragging lips down Baekhyun’s neck, turning him inside-out, drawing out noises that plummeted Chanyeol’s stomach down a toe-curling rollercoaster. Baekhyun’s head fell back, fingers twisting in Chanyeol’s hair and sneaking under the collar of his shirt. 

All at once, Chanyeol pulled away, eyes immediately moving over Baekhyun’s lips that were blown to red, reaching up to trace the cute shape of his upper lip.

“Can you blow me?”

Baekhyun sputtered. Chanyeol’s mouth was left open, like he had fumbled with his words and failed to catch them, blush rising up to the tips of his ears.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe himself, but he actually considered it. “W-well, blowjobs are sort of gross.”

Chanyeol burrowed his head into Baekhyun’s shoulders with a sigh.

“Do you really want me to?” Baekhyun asked. 

“I do.” Chanyeol muffled voice sounded distressed. 

“Have you ever gotten one?” Baekhyun asked in a small voice.

Chanyeol lifted his head, hands finding a place drawing circles on Baekhyun’s hot skin. “Yeah.”

Before Chanyeol could pull him back in, make him forget about the stupid question, Baekhyun was already flopping back onto the couch with a soft thud and a sigh. 

“I might give you the worst blowjob ever Chanyeol. You have references.” Yet another way Baekhyun could dissapoint him. 

Chanyeol wasn’t going to give up the moment; the mood was still salvageable. He lowered himself over Baekhyun, nuzzling into his neck, inhaling strawberry scented shampoo and Americano.

“Okay.”

Chanyeol stilled. Lifting his head, he looked at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

“Okay?”

“I’ll blow you,” Baekhyun blunted. “But if it turns out that I’m not surprisingly good at it, and you don’t receive the head of your life, I won’t do it again.”

Chanyeol gaped at him. Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun pushed him back until Chanyeol was under him, straddling his hips again. Chanyeol was blinking at the sight of Baekhyun above him, nervously biting his lip, a little lost at what to do next.

He smiled. “You don’t have to do this Baek.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “No, I want to," he determinedly said. "Just tell me what I should do.”

Chanyeol gave him that heartbreaking smile again, and the impulse to give him anything that he asked for was growing stronger.

“It’s just like eating a popsicle.”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose cutely and Chanyeol's heart flooded with unfamiliar affection. “I don’t like popsicles. Too messy.”

“Well then, this is not going to be fun for you.”

Baekhyun frowned deeper and Chanyeol gripped the hem of his hoodie so that he wouldn’t pull away again.

He tried again. “Lollipop?” 

“I like lollipops,” Baekhyun mumbled. His fingers ran along the strip of exposed skin above the waistband of Chanyeol's jeans, causing him to shiver. He felt so electrified and with such a simple, innocent touch. For the first time, Chanyeol realized how reckless he had been and didn't know what was more terrifying, that he had unknowingly opened up his heart or Baekhyun being unaware of how much of it he already owned.

“Okay, but kiss me first,” Chanyeol said, ignoring the fear, instead tugging Baekhyun closer to him.

And Baekhyun did, slowly losing himself to the slow burn that was Chanyeol’s lips against his, skin buzzing and cotton clouds drifting in his head. When Chanyeol breathed out a weak moan, it urged Baekhyun’s hands under his shirt, riding it up.

“Don’t tease,” Chanyeol whined, tucking his head into the elegant sweep of Baekhyun’s neck.

“I’m not teasing,” Baekhyun said. “I don’t know how to.” He left a light peck under Chanyeol’s ear.

“Well, you are.”

“Take off your shirt Yoda. It’s a nuisance.”

Chanyeol moved fast, pulling his shirt up and over his head, the flexing of his arms drying up Baekhyun’s throat.

Chanyeol looked at him expectedly with a shimmer of excitement, like a puppy hanging his tongue out. “Are you going to take off your shirt?”

“Shut up.”

Chanyeol laughed, but then choked on the sensation of Baekhyun biting his hipbone, cursing below his rapid breathing. Baekhyun peeked his eyes up, mischief hooded under dark, long lashes. He continued to descend slowly, appreciating the reality of having a boyfriend with an impressive six-pack and enjoying how Chanyeol was leaning back dumbfounded. The sound of his button popping and the zipper being undone sent Chanyeol into several stages of relief. All he was aware of after that were the pretty hands holding him down and tulips on his organ.

 

T_T

 

Baekhyun tried to swallow. He really did. But he couldn’t do it. He rushed to the bathroom and spit out into the sink, washing out his mouth with water, gagging at the terrible, bitter aftertaste.

Chanyeol appeared in the door frame, still shirtless, still winded, hair sticking wayward. There was a light, pink blush brushing the top of his cheeks. When Baekhyun saw him, his chest filled with something he didn't want to admit was pride. _He had done that_.

“Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked, worried. "I didn’t mean to. I-”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun said. It really was.  

Chanyeol hovered behind him.

“It’s _okay_ Yeol.” Baekhyun turned around and pulled one of Chanyeol’s ears. He studied a crack in the wall above Chanyeol’s head and said, “That wasn’t terrible.”

Chanyeol shot his head up, eyes impossible huge and adorable. “Really?”

Baekhyun contently sighed. “Yeah.”

Chanyeol locked his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, heart clenching at how easily Baekhyun fell into him. “Is there a possibility that you’ll do that again?” Chanyeol asked, wanting the answer to be yes because,

God,

he wanted Baekhyun to do it again. 

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tulips On Your Organ


End file.
